Let's Daze
by NaegiTheMessiah
Summary: Naruto brother to the kyuubi jinchuriki son to Minato&Kushina Namikaze having been neglected laughed at beaten down he tries to hang on to the little reasons his life has reason will he survive and gain Love or will they be plucked away as he is plunged into despair. Smart/Strong/Depressed/Suicidal/Dojutsu/Bloodline/grey Naruto. NarutoxHarem Neglectfic genderbending! No yaoi! AU!


**NTM:...*Tied upside down in nothing but a pair of AoT boxers* was this really necessary?**  
**MotO: Yep you stop updating so this is how your gonna stay as the audience enjoys the fanfiction.**  
**10TJ: Wait hold up if cannon says original has Bolt and Himewari does that mean I'll be deleted! *Cries lightly***  
**NTM: no i'm just gonna remake your story is all….**  
**10TJ: okay i'm good now ACAL do this Disclaimer!**  
**ACAL: Why me?**  
**NTM: If you do it you also get a revamp**  
**ACAL:NaegithemessiahdoesnothavenotandwillnotownnarutopersonaZenobladechroniclesormekakucityactorssopleasesitbackandenjoy *passes out from lack of air***

**Summary:Naruto brother to the kyuubi jinchuriki son to Minato&amp;Kushina Namikaze having been neglected laughed at beaten down he tries to hang on to the little reasons his life has reason will he survive and gain Love or will they be plucked away before he is plunged into despair. Smart/Strong/Depressed/Suicidal/Dojutsu/Bloodline/grey Naruto. NarutoxHarem Neglectfic genderbending! No yaoi! May contain Smoking/Blood/Slight Gore/Extreme Violence/Profanity/Drinking/ and Sexual Themes and Content. Crossover with Mekakucity Actors Perona and Xenoblade Chronicles with slight Elsword  
**

**Ages:**

**Rookie 12(without Naruto):15**

**Naruto:13**

**Minato&amp;Kushina37**

**Jonin: 25-30**

**Chunin:18-22**

**Sannin:50-55**

"Talking"  
_'thinking'_  
_Singing_  
**Location**  
**"Demon/Persona/God talking"**  
_**'Demon/Persona/God thinking'**_  
_**Justu/Magic/Bloodline**_  
_*Special Items*_

_Daze 1: Mekakugan_

**Konohagakure 15 years ago**

15 years ago, a demon wreck havoc upon the most powerful ninja village Konoha. This demon took on the appearance of a fox with nine tails, its name was Kyuubi. Many shinobi died trying to protect their home from the ravaging fox. The 3rd Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi was only able to stall the fox for a limited time, however those time were important because the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze was able to arrive just in time to use his famous jutsu, the **Hiraishin [Flying Thunder God]**, to teleport him and the Kyuubi away from the village. Minato knew that he could not kill the Kyuubi since it was too powerful and even if he somehow managed to kill it the Kyuubi will reform and attack again in a couple of years. And thus he planned to seal the Kyuubi into his daughter, but it was Hiruzen who did the sealing and died at the end. Minato was devastated that Hiruzen was gone, however he did not dwell on it for long as he returned to the village and told them what happened. He told the villagers that Hiruzen sacrificed his life to seal the Kyuubi into his daughter and how they will use the fox's power to protect the village. The villagers trusted Minato and treat her as a hero , Minato was relieved seeing as how the village obeyed his command.

**Konohagakure:Hokage Monument**

A young male sighed sadly before plugging a cord into an amp half-heartedly before standing to his full height showing him to be standing at a borderline 5 foot 13 year-old.  
He had straight red hair the stopped at the nape of his neck and framed his face allowing him to show off his violet eyes but the most exotic features about him was the three whisker like marks on his cheek and the little canine that slightly peeked over his lip on the right side of his mouth. This was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze last wielder of the _**Mekakugan[Blinfold eye]**_ not that anyone would care. Sighing to himself once more he created for kage bushin each equally depressed as the original before the each moved to an individual instrument an Electric Guitar,Bass,Drums,and Electric Keyboard. As the original Naruto walked toward the mic he closed his eyes before whispering a word "_**Me O Ubau**_." _**[Captivating eyes]**_ He then opened his eyes to reveal they were now a burnt orange color as everyone in Konoha's eyes were on Naruto and his clones.

**Ichiraku Ramen**

"Kaa-chan isn't that Otuoto?" (Not explaining what Narumi looks like she looks exactly like Orioke no jutsu naruto just slightly shorter and less bustier) Naruto's elder sister asked curious to why he was atop the hokage monument. "I have no idea….." Kushina said looking at her son curious as to why she couldn't look away before a thought ran through her head. _'No he can't have that bloodline is our most rarest even i haven't unlocked….'_ Kushina's thoughts ran amok in her head until the sound of her son's voice hit her ears singing beautifully I might add.

**Hokage Monument**

(Unravel (Cover) by Natewantstobattle)  
_Oh can you tell me_  
_Can you tell me_  
_Exactly how it works?_

_And who is that I see_  
_I see inside of me_

_How am I supposed to get by_  
_Within this broken world?_  
_I hear you laugh at me_  
_But I don't see a thing_

_Within my head I am so damaged_  
_I'll hold my breath then I'll freeze_

_I'm breakable, unbreakable;_  
_I'm shakable, unshakable_  
_I found you then I shook inside_

_And in this twisted world I can now feel myself_  
_I'm fading away falling under your spell_  
_Don't look for me, because I am too far gone_

_I don't wish to hurt those who I call my friends_  
_While I'm stuck within a nightmare someone else imagined_

_I won't forget_  
_I'll remember who I am_  
(End song)

As he finished Naruto took a deep breath. "I dedicate that song to my friends and to Sayuri Uchiha she might kill me if i say this but even though I'm a weak,spineless,fool I'll say it anyway I love you to the point it hurts…..but enough about that I just wanted to say I'm sorry for inconveniencing everyone with my sudden interruption and this be the first and last time I ever play….Bye everyone have a nice life." With each word he took a small step towards the edge once there he took a deep breath. "_**Me O Awaseru**_.' _**[Staring Eyes]**_ After saying this everyone in the village he stared down at froze unable to move and with that Naruto took the final step forward before falling off the Third's head looking downwards at the impending doom not doing anything to slow himself or stop the action he was doing. _'Guess this is finally it eh?'_ He asked himself before his body suddenly stopped. "Huh?" he said looking around lightly. "Up here Na-ru-to." two sickly sweet voice said above him. _'Well either way I'm dead this way is just more slow and painful….'_ The red-haired male thought as he against his will started getting pulled up the mountain by an invisible force.

**Back Atop the Third's Head**

As Naruto was finally hauled back up top the Third's head he was greeted by two smacks from both sides of his face….at the same time.(Just Imagine that not being able to move your face to dodge and having to take the force of both simultaneously.) "BAKA!" two voices yelled in unison at the young Uzumaki-Namikaze. "Hey Ten-Chan Nao-Chan what brings you guys here?" Naruto asked lazily as if his cliff diving experience didn't happen.  
"..." Both girls stared blankly at him before one went into her ninja pouch and the other got into a stance. "Would you believe I love cliff jumping?" He asked as one tossed a scroll into the air and the other rushed at him. "Yeah I thought not." He sighed as a palm hit his stomach and sent him off the cliff as a low-grade explosive tag hit the area where the first attack landed and blew up sending him flying across the village. "SUUUUUNOVABITCHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Was heard as he sailed into a training ground team 7's training ground to be precise. The two girls looked at there work before the one with the bun hair asked one question. "Think we went to far?" "...Nah let's just hurry and go get him." And with that they were off into the direction of the poor bastard that they blew up.

**Team 7's Training Ground**

It was a normal day for team seven training, a few D-rank, as they relaxed they couldn't help but notice the little red dot coming for them. suddenly they all chakra jumped out of the way as the dot got closer. "BITCHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A voice said as it crash landed in the middle of team seven making a small crater. Being the curious one that she is Sai moved closer to the crater looking at the thing that landed. "...I think he's dead." She said staring at Naruto or what was Naruto. The rest of team seven came over before wincing at his condition slightly worried.

**END!**

**NTM: and done with the first chapter now if you didn't realize it those two girls we're Tenten and and obviously this will be a massive genderbend fic with characters from persona, Mekakucity Actors and Xenoblade chronicles making appearences or joining the harem but now to explain Naruto's eye abilities he has so far obviously i edited the power.**

**Captivating eye:automatically captures everyone's attention unless the have an objective that would prevent them from doing so.**

**Staring eye: Freezes People that the user stares at the will remain frozen unless their will is stronger than the casters.**

**Now i will post a chapter of another new fanfic you guys vote on Either a NarutoxVanguard or a NarutoxElsword vote in the reviews.**

**Harem(Incomplete):**  
**TenTen**  
** (Kira)**  
** (Naomi)**  
** (Shiro)**  
**Ino**

**Fuuka(Persona)**  
**Yukari**  
**Naoto**  
**Rise**  
**Melia**  
**Fiora**  
**Ene**

**No more girls will be in the Harem Btw and remember the three R's Review,Recommend,and and god dammit i forgot the last R anyway this is the end of chapter one so yeah Naegs is out Peace! *Flys off***


End file.
